Pon Pon Pon Lucas
by LordLenne
Summary: Lucas is discovered performing a very unique dance...but what happens when Ness, Claus, and Ninten are shown a recording of it? NessXLucas / ClausXNinten. Has an OC.


**Lenne: **...I expected to do better. Oh well.

...Enjoy?

* * *

"_I got a boy, meotjin, I got a boy, chakhan_..."

Leon hummed his favorite tune as he walked past the house living room and opened the door to the backyard. He found Claus and Ninten playing a one-versus-one soccer game.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Leon called to them.

"All right!" yelled Claus. "We'll come in after one more game!"

"Better hurry or it'll get cold!" responded Leon. He withdrew back into the house and went looking for the next person to inform. He went into the garage to find Ness dealing with the laundry.

"Ness, dinner's ready," Leon stated.

"All right, gimme a minute to finish." He placed the folded clothes into a basket and carried them into the house past Leon. The shaggy-haired boy then went upstairs to get the last boy in the house.

He walked to Ness and Lucas' bedroom to find that the door was very slightly ajar. And from the small gap, music could be heard playing. To Leon's ears, the song was very, very familiar.

_"...Why this song..." _he thought. To some, the song was weird. To others, it was cute. To Leon, it was somewhat irritating.

He approached the door, but once he got close, he could hear an extra voice in the song. It wasn't a part of it; it was Lucas' voice. He was singing along.

"_...Oh boy."_ Leon peeped through the gap to see Lucas' back, and whole body in constant movement. In front of him was his computer playing the music video. Lucas was dancing and singing to the song—a rare sight to behold, especially since it was the _Pon Pon Pon _song.

"_Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no, zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho..._" sang the blonde boy.

Leon continued to watch Lucas dance to the song until he decided to quickly run to his room at the end of the hall and grab his video recorder, which was already ready in case of moments like this. He opened the door just a bit more to fully record Lucas' dancing, and was successfully subtle in the job until the song ended, and Lucas quickly returned to his computer seat.

Leon backed away from the door and closed his recorder, looking at it in joy. He felt happy recording videos of his dearest friends, but to record something so rare as Lucas dancing to a unique song was truly exciting.

What to do with it, thought Leon. Should he blackmail Lucas? No, he could never do that. He was too nice to his friends. Maybe he should show them to the others? And if he did, how would they react? Or specifically, how would Ness react if he saw his boyfriend doing something like this...

"Leon~" Ninten came up the stairs interupting Leon's thoughts. "What'cha doing?"

Leon quickly hid his camera, "Nothing."

Ninten saw his action. "What's behind your back?"

Knowing that the boy's curiosity could not be escaped, Leon revealed the camera in the air.

"What were you recording this time?" asked the smiling, young boy.

"...I'll show you guys after dinner," responded Leon.

"Okay!" Ninten skipped past Leon and into his and Claus' bedroom. He stayed in there for a moment before returning down to the first floor. Leon knocked on Lucas door, calmly informing him about dinner, and walked together down to the dining table.

...

"_Itadakimasu!_"

Everyone began taking the first bite of their food. Leon watched the four boys savor the flavor of their food in delight, causing him to grin.

"Steak's juicy as ever," commented Ness.

"The omelet is amazing too," Lucas stated.

"Mmhm!" agreed Claus.

"Yay for Oreos!" exclaimed Ninten.

"Glad you all like 'em," responded Leon.

"Of course; your cooking is always great!" added Ness.

"Aw, now you're making me blush," stated Leon.

Everyone quickly ate their dinner while chatting about today's events. After all of the food was eaten, the four boys left to other parts in the house as Leon took the plates and cleaned up everything.

Once finished, he went to search for the boys, only to find that they were all in the living room playing on their Nintendo Wii. He tapped Ninten's shoulder and brought him over away from the room by the stairs.

"Oh, video time?" Ninten questioned, realizing why Leon had brought him in a subtle area.

"Yeah, here," Leon gave the recorder to Ninten. After pressing a button, the video immediately played, revealing a certain blonde boy dancing and singing to a certain song.

"Oh...!" Ninten exclaimed. "Wow, Lucas!" He began a verge of giggles.

Claus came over to the spot, worrying about Ninten. "What's going on?"

"Look, look!" Ninten gave the recorder to Claus. His mouth dropped and turned into laughter after seeing four seconds of the video.

"Oh, wow!" Claus said in between his laughter. Leon joined in and chuckled at their reactions.

"What's so funny?" said another voice. Lucas and Ness came over to discover what was going on.

"U-Uh..." Claus didn't know what to do. Leon took the recorder and laid it in front of the couple.

"_**WHAT?!**_" yelled Lucas. He tried to grab the recorder, but Leon knew it was coming and pulled back quickly.

"Wh-What was that?" asked Ness.

"Lucas dancing to _Pon Pon Pon_," stated Leon.

"R-Really?" Ness looked at Lucas curiously.

"No, of course not!" Lucas backed against the wall, unsure of what to say.

"L-Lemme see," Ness requested.

"Noooo!" yelled Lucas. He tried to run for the camera but Claus held him back.

Leon gave the camera to Ness without hesitation. The video played, and Ninten arrived at Ness' side to rewatch the video. Lucas watched Ness' reaction in fear as he saw the camera revealing his exact movement to the song, and high-pitched voice matching the singer.

"_Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi skip wo shite,_" sang the recorded blonde boy. Already, Lucas felt like crying.

"Why, Leon?!" whined Lucas.

"What? Nothing wrong with it," he replied.

"...Ness is gonna hate it..." he whispered softly.

Leon looked at Ness' face, and then shook his head at Lucas. "I don't think so..." he worded.

_"Every day pon; Every time is pon; Merry-go-round noritai no; Every day pon; Every time is pon; Tabun sonnan ja dame desho~" _ As Lucas whined, Ness continued to become entranced by Lucas' body movement and high voice. Other than the restrained blonde boy, everyone was smiling as the sound continued to play loudly.

When the video ended, Ness returned the camera to Leon and faced Lucas. Claus let go of his brother. Lucas watched Ness' apathetic expression until his boyfriend's hands grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Luke..." Ness began. "That was..."

Lucas gulped.

Ness pulled him into a tight hug.

_**"SO CUTE!" **_

Lucas' eyes widened. "E-Eh?" Shocked, he looked at Ninten and Leon, who both mouthed "told you so."

"You dance so perfectly too!" Ness added. "And your singing...so adorable!" Ness gave him a cheek kiss.

"Y-You liked it?" Lucas questioned.

"Of course!"

"O-Oh..."

Leon evilly smiled, "Why don't you do it again right now?"

"E-Eh?!" reacted Lucas.

"Can you?" Ness asked.

"W-Well...I don't have the music right now..." Lucas said. To prevent the excuse from being used, Ninten pulled out his MP3 player.

"I have it right here," he said.

"...Why do you have it?" asked Leon.

"...Oh...w-well..." After being silent for a moment, Ninten went over to Lucas and whispered something. Once Lucas nodded at him, Ninten played the music. They both stood at the wall, waiting for the song to start.

When Claus saw what Ninten was about to do, he fell into the same trance as Ness was in. The three dominant boys watched Lucas and Ninten perform the song, singing in similar high pitch along with sturdy dance movements.

_"Ponpon susumu iro-iro na koto; Don-don kiteru? anata no kimochi..."_

"Oh my g-god...ah..." mumbled Claus.

"..._Adorable!" _whispered Ness.

Leon merely chuckled at their reactions. However, he was also enjoying watching the two boys shamelessly dancing to the song in front of their boyfriends, and felt a little guilty of being the cause of the mess. Though, when Ness and Claus looked at him quickly, mouthing "Thanks," he felt happier.

After the performance ended, Ness tightly hugged Lucas again, commenting on how adorable he was once more. He earned a shy giggle as a response. Claus fell backwards with a nosebleed, compelling Leon and Ninten to bring him upstairs to their bedroom.


End file.
